warriors_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Berrypaw
Berrypaw is a pale brown and frosty gray tom. Description Appearance Basic Description Berrypaw is a pale brown and frost gray tom. Fur Berrypaw's fur is a mix of a pale brown, a brown similar to that of a hawk youngling and a frosty gray, like that of semi-melted ice. He has very, very faint light grey stripes, convieniently placed where his frosty gray markings are. His fur is short and sleek, making it easier to groom and take care of in general. Body Berrypaw is very lean and muscular. He has a narrow face and a rather curved back, leading off into a slightly crooked tail. His legs are a bit long for his build and he is a very tall cat, towering over his littermates and the tips of his ears reaching Talonfang's neck. Berrypaw's shoulders are broad, giving him an advantage in a fight. His hind-legs are very strong and his paws are small for the rest of his build. Facial Features Berrypaw's eyes are a lilac colour, but towards the iris they turn a deep violet. His pupils are wider than some cats when he is relaxed, but when he is tense his pupils narrow to be little more than tiny lines. His muzzle is pointed, a bit like a fox muzzle and his cheekbones are vibrant. His fur thickets around his ears which have ver pointed peaks. He has a rather chiseled jaw line, making his face have a handsome look to it. His forehead is a little brought out and is a teensy bit big for his head. Personality Berrypaw is a very attractive cat but he has no interest in anything more than 'okay, I have a little crush on you'. He does not plan to have a mate or kits in the future (though I'm evil and I going to make him change MWUAH HA HA). He loves to outshine his littermates and always has a little cry about losing something. He is selfless most of the time though. He is very outgoing and loves to explore and try out new things before other cats do. He enjoys being able to freely roam and dreams of the chance to battle with his Clan as leader. Berrypaw loves the thought of power being at his paws. Skills Berrypaw is a very fast and quiet cat, him being a very talented spy. He has soft pawsteps and his ears are rather large, leading him to be a perfect stalker of prey. He is a good fighter but luckily has never had to put his life on the line (yet). He will become a semi-good hunter but will remain a more powerful fighter. Life Kithood and Adolescence Berrypaw was very young when he was split off from his real parents, so we will start from when he was three moons old and has been taken into SoulClan. - Berrykit had woken up in a strange den one day that smelled deeply of milk and she-cats, the tinge of kit in the air to add to it. He had been very overwhelmed at first and had developed a fondness and staying in his new nest forever. He found out soon after he had been in a coma for two moons due to a head injury. The first time he ventured outside of the strange den was when he properly met his littermates for the first time. He had one sister named Evergreenkit and a brother named Flamekit. He barely joined in on their games until he grew into his fourth moon. But we are not at his fourth moon yet, so I will shut up about it. He also met his foster father, Larchstar, for the first time. He soon learned that Larchstar was Clan leader. He was a very proud kitty after that discovery. Berrykit learned more about Clan life in one moon then his littermates did in two (the two when he was in a coma). Berrykit moved into his fourth moon happily, knowing thanks to his curious personality he would soon be an apprentice. He began to join in a little with his littermates' games, but whenever it involved trouble he would stay away. He was eager to not delay his apprenticeship. He and Flamekit were growing close, but he and Evergreenkit would fight a lot over who won a mock battle or over who got to explore behind the nursery with Flamekit. Berrykit stopped playing with his littermates after the arguments got too much and he pretended his sister did not exist, leading him to become hot-headed and mean, destroying his newly made friendship with Flamekit. Berrykit grew into his fifth moon when Talonpaw and Mothpaw, two older apprentices, became warriors. He become jealous and even more bitter towards everyone, taking out his anger towards Evergreenkit out on everyone else. Flamekit and he had stopped talking all together, but Berrykit knew his heart would break soon, and it did. His foster mother, Squirreltail, left them in the nursery without a mother, proclaiming she refused to raise them any longer alongside Larchstar. Berrykit's heart shattered into a million pieces. He had loved his foster mother a lot, but she had left him and how could he forgive that? He couldn't and Berrykit might as well have shunted out life. One day though, when Berrykit was sitting on his own in a corner of SoulClan's camp picking lazily at the bark of a stick, he felt fur ruffle his flank. He had looked to his side and seen Evergreenkit, looking sorrowful. She had clearly felt the pain of Squirreltail leaving them too. They had mostly glared at each other for a while, before Berrykit spoke (okay we're gonna go into a small fanfic section): Berrykit glared pointedly at Evergreenkit and he glared back, her gaze just as fierce as his. Finally, Berrykit broke the silence with simple words, "go away." Evergreenkit was gritting her teeth hard, trying to fight back a snappy retort. She seemed to be struggling to not claw his ears. '' ''"Look, I'm sorry," she blurted out, seemingly harassed and flustered, a little angry at the same time. "I dissed you when we were little and you were only just getting back on your paws from that coma. I'm still annoyed at you, but I do mean my apology." She stared at Berrykit, who was dumbfounded. '''She apologized? '''He thought, almost clawing her in the face. '' ''"I'm sorry too," he snapped, a little rudely, but he softened up a little and softened his sharp tone. "I am. I '''hated '''not talking to you and Flamekit, and now I know I missed you." He coughed to hide his embarrassment, before he spotted Flamekit trotting around after the newly named warrior, Mothwhisker, begging him to teach him battle moves. '' ''"Too scared to apologize, is he?" He sneered, glaring after his brother, who didn't notice the enraged lilac and violet gaze boring into his back. Evergreenkit shuffled her paws. "He didn't want to come with me, no," she admitted, but she quickly added when she saw Berrykit's slightly crestfallen look cross his gaze, "he does say sorry, though! I just don't think he wants a she-cat to hear." She seemed bitter all of a sudden at Flamekit but she shrugged. "Shy I guess." (End of fanfic) Berrykit and Evergreenkit were friends once more, but they still argued. To add to the tough times, Flamekit still refused to apologise to Berrykit and the brother began to give each other the cold shoulder. But as they reached their sixth moon, everything fell back into place. Berrykit had confronted Flamekit, but nad not been eager to converse with his ignorant brother. (Fanfic): Berrykit felt his gaze lock with Flamekit's, his brother's gaze hardened and cold. They did not flinch, or even look away. "I want an apology," Berrykit snapped hurriedly, his cheeks flushing bright red. He had never spoken this rudely to anyone before, except maybe Evergreenkit. '' ''Flamekit shook his head and glanced away, his lips curling a little in frustration. "Ya won't be getting one you speak to me like that!" He replied in a snarl. "I won't your apology too!" He had a grin playing on his face when Berrykit bunched his muscles. Evergreenkit was watching Berrykit closely from behind, but she did not dare interfere. '' ''"I'mma kidding!" Flamekit yowled at the top of his lungs and Berrykit tilted his head, confused. "You dissed me!" He protested loudly, his tail sweeping the ground and his ears flat against his cranium. Flamekit shrugged. "You could have been a little politer to Evergreenkit," he pointed out gingerly, cringing at his own words. '' ''"I admit, I chose her over you." '' (end of fanfic) Let's just say there were some hard hit slaps but after it all Flamekit squeaked out an apology and Berrykit almost forgave him. But not completely. He still wanted to teach his brother a lesson. So one day, he dared Evergreenkit and Flamekit to sneak out of camp with him, but in the end they refused. But that very night he heard a screech come from from the leader's den and he knew immediately. Evergreenkit and Flamekit. Sure enough, their apprentice ceremony was delayed until the seventh moon, all because of a stray stinkbug in Larchstar's nest. About a moon later he has just started his apprenticeship to Talonfang. Adulthood ''Coming Soon Relationships Family Evergreenpaw and Flamepaw: "They are my littermates and no matter how badly I sometimes think of them I still love them with all my heart. They have their own perks and twists, as well as let downs, but they are my litteprimates all the same." Larchstar: "Yes we're not immediate blood-related, but I consider him my father. He cared for me like real family, never leaving me and my littermates in the dark, always making time for us... I do wish I had a real blood father, but Larchstar is pretty much my father." Squirreltail: "She was my foundations to be such a loyal cat, as well as a brave one. She hated Larchstar so much, but she showed us such love to raise us alongside him. I did know it would eventually get too much for her... I don't blame her for leaving us. She was my foster mother, a guardian angle in my opinion." Stormpaw: See in Notable Love Interests Coming Soon Friends Mothwhisker: "He is a very good cat at heart. He secretly trained me and my littermates for when we were made apprentices. Evergreenpaw is so lucky to have him as her mentor!" Wishfoot: "She has always been kind to me, even when times were rough. She took care of us when Squirreltail used to be busy, but now she has her own kits! I wish for her and Sandynose to be able to live to see their kits made into fabulous warriors." Enemies Coming Soon Notable Stormpaw: "We never talked much, but I do know Evergreenpaw used to like him a lot. Now he doesn't have a bunch of friends, he really only has Whitepaw. He was supposed to be my brother, but he treated me as an outsider." Images Character Pixels Category:Characters